Thay
Thay is a dark and forbidding land of windswept mountains and badlands. Thay has the largest population of undead in all Faerûn. Brief History Originally, most undead were mindless creatures that attacked any living creatures they came across. Necromancers and sentient undead could command their mindless counterparts using magic and runes, but only a limited number could be under their control at any one time. After the invention of undead slave collars, known as Corpsebands, Thayan nobles could command mindless undead. This caused Thay to bloom in productivity, as any noble house could acquire undead servants instead of living ones, without the need for a house necromancer. The collars themselves are always linked to a master wand, ring or amulet, and can only be commanded by the wearer of such item. Not only were the collars popular for servants, they also increased Thayan military forces, as only the leaders needed to be living. All living Thayan soldiers are required to wear a Corpseband, so that if and when he dies, his superior officer can still give him orders. During the Cataclysm, Szazz Tam the Zulkir of Necromancy, staged a coup and elevated himself to supreme ruler of Thay. With necromancy as the main focus for the nation, the production of Corpsebands increased and their prices dropped, along with this Szazz Tam's focus turned towards expanding the borders of Thay, something the former council could not accomplish due to their constant bickering and arguing. Goals and Ambitions Thay's primary goal is the expansion of its own borders, and the consumption of life. While Thay doesnt nessessarily want to wipe out all life, it does insist that "(un)dead servants complain less". As most of the Thayan leadership and force is undead, it takes its time and waits for clear victories. Hierarchy Prior to Szazz Tam's elevation to supreme ruler of Thay, the land was ruled by a council of eight powerful mages known as Zulkir, each of whom specialized in a different school of magic. During the chaos of the Cataclysm, Szazz Tam named himself regent and eventually became the one true power in Thay. The Zulkirs now serve as Szazz Tam's vassals. Tharchions, civil govenors of the realm, rule over the various tharchs, or regions of Thay. These are the eleven regions of Thay, each ruled by a separat tharchion. * Alaor - ruled by Tharchion Thessaloni Canos * Delhumide - ruled by Tharchion Invarri Metron * Eltabbar - ruled by Tharchion Dmitra Flass, also Zulkir of Illusion. * Gauros - ruled by Tharchion Azhir Kren * Lapendrar - tharchion's position vacant since Hezass Nymar died in 1385 DR affected by the Spellplague * Priador - tharchion's position vacant since Aznar Thrul was murdered in 1375 DR * Pyrados - ruled by Tharchion Nymia Focar * Surthay - ruled by Tharchion Homen Odesseiron * Thaymount - ruled by Tharchion Pyras Autorian * Thazalhar - tharchion's position vacant since Milsantos Daramos died in 1382 DR of old age * Tyraturos - ruled by Tharchion Dimon, also priest of Bane Places of Interest Eltabbar, the capitol of Thay. Politics - Everbloom The Druids of Everbloom have a strong hatred for the unnatural undead, '''something that has caused them to attack Thay more frequent than most other nations. Thay on the otherhand do not care much for Everbloom, and are much more content trying to win lands against Lolth. - Lolth's Dominion '''Thay and Lolth have similar ideals,' '''but that just causes them to argue even more. While both factions strive for the same goals, neither wants to work with the other. If they would ever strike an alliance, the rest of Faerûn would be in grave danger. - Epsilon '''The tiny faction of Epsilon is no threat to Thay,' and has only ever been in the way for Thay. If Thay would ever desire Epsilon lands they simply take it, but for now they see no threat in Epsilon, and therefore have no real need to strike at them. - Neo Faerun Order While Neo Faerun Order shuns necromancy in favor of automations, Thay sees Neo Faerun as potential allies in the future. Their ideals are similar, where Thay uses undead as servants and warriors, Neo Faerun uses constructs. As they have no neighboring borders Thay has had little contact with Neo Faerun, but sees them as a possible ally against Everbloom when the day comes. Extended History See the official history of Thay necro.jpg|Thayan Lich thay_army.jpg|Armies of Thay __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Thay Category:Undead Category:Faction